Pregnant at 16
by Victoriousandicarlysky
Summary: Beck cheats on Jade with tori and cat . 6 months later jade finds out something that will ruin her life ! bade!
1. Chapter 1

Jade and beck . Beck and jade . Bade is what their friends called then . Bade is the only thing that seemed certian . until beck cheated on jade with tori and Jades Tough girl image came crashing down .

6 months after beck cheated ...

ring ring ring

" hello "

" Beck its me jade , i think im pregnant " he could hear her voice cracking and he knew she was crying .

" dont worry , i'll come to your house and look after you and take you to the hospital , trust me "

" like trusting you worked out last time " she whispered , and hung up.

beck stared at the phone but he couldnt make time go back to where time were simpler .

Jades pov -

I cant do this , i dont need a baby ! i could have an abortion but that would be murder . i could give it up for Adoption but i dont want to . Looks like im keeping it . Im going out to meet Cat so we can talk like old times .

30 mins later ..

" Cat " i screamed and ran over .

" jadey " she squeled and hugged me .

" so hows bade" she asked .

"there is no bade , cat , its just jade " i said kindly .

" oh phooey " She said .

" How do you know its his baby ?" she asked curiously

" i loved him cat , So much , but he cheated on me , but i know its his because i havent slept with anyone else" i explained.

" well ive got to go , im going out with robbie " and she left .

i was about to leave but i heard his voice .

"hey , so how are you " he asked

" my life its screwed , and its because of you , Anyway why aren't you with tori shes the one you ruined my life with , or Cat because you slept with her to , you took both my mates and used them when you were supposed to be with me , well done you missed the jade west missile " and i ran into the middle of the road . To bad i didnt see that car ...


	2. Baby

Becks pov-

I watched as Jade screamed at me , she had tears in her eyes . she ran off into the middle of the road . I heard the cars engine . She looked at me and then ... she was knocked over .

" jade , jade!" i rushed over .

i placed my hand on her hair and stroked it . i removed it when i rembered that we weren't together anymore . I looked at my hand , it was covered in red stuff . BLOOD!

i quickly got out my phone and dialled 999 .

"hello i need an ambulance , my girl ... my ex girlfriend has been knocked over by a car and shes unconcious , shes also pregnant , The ambulance needs to come to newden park " i rushed .

1 min later ...

paramedics and hospitial people were running up to jade and lifting her up onto a stretcher . The ambulance drove away before i could say anything .

i had to call someone .

" hello ?"

" hi its beck , Cat i need you , Jades been knocked over by a car and shes in hospital , can you get there in 5 mins ?" i asked

" Yes i can , ill be their straight away " i heard her crying then she hung up .

i raced to my car ( porshe ) then raced to hospital .

i saw cat in the waiting room crying .

" cat its gonna be ok , dont cry sweetie " i comforted her , more trying to convince myself then her . i gave a big hug . We ran to the Reception Desk .

" May i help you ?" asked a bored looking women .

" we're here to see Jade west " Smiled Cat .

" Room 235 " she pointed .

We walked slowly to room 235 .

A doctor appeared out of room 236 .

" excuse me , do you you have any information on jade west ?" i asked .

" Shes in a coma , if she ever wakes up theres a chance she wont know who you are "

" She wont know who we are !" i screamed .

" Calm down son , If you want you can go in and see her , while i talk to this red head about jades baby " the doctor said .

I walked into the room .

cats pov -

" name?"asked the doc

" caterina valentine " the doc wrote something down .

" relation the patient?"

" Best friend !" i exclaimed

" Age ?"

" 16( An/ i dont know how old she is ) " i murmured

" Well Caterina , Your about to become a mum to jades baby ! " he smiled .

i was so confused.

" We have to take the baby out to of jades stomach so we can Operate on Jade , Will you be ok with the baby until jade wakes up ?" he asked.

" ermm ... Yea ill be fine !" i said

" great , Dont forget you might be stuck with the baby if jade doesent wake up " he explained .

" She will wake up and she will remember us !" i shouted .

but there was a voice in my head saying , She wont wake up , she'll die , just like your brother...

Becks pov -

I looked at jade . She looked so peaceful .

_flashback -_

_"your being ridiculous " i screamed_

_" what do you care im not your girl friend any more !"_

_end of flash back _


	3. bringing you home

Cats pov -

Its been 3 weeks since Jade got hit by that car .

Today is the day that i get Jade's baby !

Me and Beck are going to the hospital to collect the baby today.

We found out it's a girl , so we've been thinking of some names .

I thought of Hope West .

Beck thought of Destiny West.

We might call her Hope Destiny West.

30 mins later ...

This baby is the cutest baby ever . Shes got Jade's piercing blue eyes , and she's got little tuffs of Black hair . She has quite tan skin .

We've decided to call her Hope Destiny West .

She's really small and only weighs 1 pound .

Im taking her to my house then tomorrow me and beck are spending the day at his RV.

We're taking her to see her mum today .

In Jades hospital room ...

" hi Jadey , We've got someone really special to see you " i giggled as i spoke .

" Its your ... our baby , Cats been chosen to look after her while your in a ... hospital " Beck's voice broke .

" Her name is Hope Destiny West " I piped up .

I thought She might want to cuddle her baby so i placed Hope in her arms . But Hope started screaming as i left her .

" Honey shush baby , Aunty cat is here and mummy and daddy " i smiled as she shut up as soon as she was in my arms .

" Your a good mother Cat "murmured Beck .

" Not good enough " i whispered .

" What do you mean ?" asked Beck moving closer .

" My brother " i simply said .

"the crazy one ?" he asked .

" No! The dead one , It was when I were 10 , i had a twin brother and everything was ok , until Me and him and our parents went to visit my Nona, I shouted at my brother for taking up all the space and my dad , who was driving , turned around to shout at me but he crashed , My brother was sitting in the middle and he shot straight through the front window and he was put in a coma , my parents didn't make it either ,for 4 weeks me and nona Visited him but on the 4th week he died because of me , i tripped over his life support and unplugged it , He stopped breathing , i plugged it back in again but his heart had stopped , I had a funeral for him , im scared thats whats going to happen to jadey!" and i burst out crying .

" Cat , im so sorry " Beck sympathised .

I leant forward and so did he ... we jumped back when we heard the doc come in .

" if Jade doesn't wake up soon then we are pulling out her life support , Im sorry " The he went out again .

I looked at Hope .

" Jade can pull through this , i know she can " i whispered to Hope .

" Yes Cat , She Can "and beck gave me a big hug .

2 days after at my house ...

WAKE UP ALARM

" god " I murmured

I woke up little Hope and got her changed into a pink dress with white socks and a pink hat . i gave her a little milk from a bottle , then put her into a high chair so she could watch Bob The Builder.

I quickly got changed myself ,then i heard my phone ring .

" Hello , Cat Valentine Speaking " i chirped happily .

" Hello Cat It's Doc James , im here to speak about Jade west " he explained

" Has she woken up yet ?" i asked excitedly .

" No not yet but she did twitch a finger this morning , but we're thinking of moving her into the Mother and baby unit So she can be with Hope ," he said .

" Right , Ok , But Jade wont be able to feed her and change her and soothe her if she's crying!" i mentioned

" yes i know , thats why we're hiring a nanny called Tori Vega to move into Jades room to , Have Hope's bags packed and At 1:00pm Tori will come to collect her " and he hung up .

i cant loose hope and tori cant look after her , Jade hates her !


End file.
